


Promise (#2)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Another Ben takes Hux to the Resistance lol, M/M, Redeemed Kylo Ren, angst with unresolved ending, ben solo is not nice, slight open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #2/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo kidnaps Hux after reverting back to Ben Solo, but Hux refuses to change.





	Promise (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy finally finished another one of these thing lmao  
> I posted a snippet on tumblr a long time ago n people liked it so here it finally is  
> I used the word happy too much lmao but I don't feel like changing it
> 
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> DIALOGUE PIECE: "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

**Promise**

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Hux hissed, trying to free himself from Kylo's grip. Kylo only squeezed him tighter, ensuring he couldn't break free. He hated that the knight was carrying him like some holofilm bride. "Release me at once!" Kylo's expression was completely blank underneath his hood, looking forward at his shuttle in the hanger. Not even his eyes, usually so expressive, gave anything away.

"Ren- I have work to do, I can't leave the ship!" There were troopers and officers about, watching the scene. "This is kidnapping, Ren! Put me down!"

No response, and soon they were on the shuttle. Kylo tossed him onto the passenger seat rather roughly, and buckled him in. Before Hux could get out of the belt and bolt, he grabbed a length of rope off of the pilot's seat and tied it around Hux.

"Ren?!" Was this an _actual_ kidnapping? Hux struggled against his restraints, and Kylo sat down and started the ship. The shuttle's wings extended as they exited the hanger. Kylo punched something into the navigator and then the shuttle was blasting off into hyperspace.

The knight leaned back in his seat, looking out at the streaks of blue that passed them, ignoring Hux. 

"What the pfassk is this, Ren?! Where are we going? Untie me!"

"Shh."

"What?"

"We've got a long way to go, stop screaming."

Scowling, Hux hissed, "I'll stop when I get answers!"

"Fine." Kylo sighed. "We're going to Naboo. I'm meeting up with someone, and I knew you would never come willingly, so I had to use some persuasion."

"Why? Who are you meeting with? Isn't that a Republic planet?"

"My mother. I told her about you, since we're married and she wanted to hear something like that, and she said I could bring you as long as I kept you under control."

"Your mother? Who is she? I thought you didn't have a family."

"...Just get some rest, it's a while to Naboo."

-

Naboo was most definitely a Republic planet, and instead of landing in the city to find whatever mysterious woman had mothered Kylo Ren, they landed near what looked suspiciously like a Resistance base. Kylo looked expressionless again, and Hux started to get worried.

Kylo kidnapping him and dragging him across the galaxy was worrying, but honestly something he'd thought about in the past. But to a Resistance base? To see his unknown family? 

"Ren, isn't that-"

"A Resistance base, yes."

"Why are we-"

"Be quiet," the dashboard beeped with an incoming message, "I need to answer this." He clicked a button and a small visage of Leia Organa appeared.

"Ben?" Everything suddenly felt very, _very_ wrong. Hux stared at Kylo in horror.

"I'm here. I brought Hux with me, just like I said. I just need to explain to him and restrain him and we'll be out to see you." The hologram disappeared.

"Why- why did you just talk to General Organa?"

"She's my mother. My real name is Ben Solo." Ben started to untie him. "We're going to see her."

"N-no, you're Kylo Ren. Your name is Kylo Ren and there's _no way_ our biggest enemy is your mother. Th- this is some kind of sick joke, right? Well, you got me! Let's go home! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you pull a prank like this, b-but it's not funny anymore-"

Ben sighed. "It's not a joke, Hux."

"It- It's not funny, Ren! Stop! You're not Ben Solo! You told me he was one of the boys you killed in your old temple! I don't want to hear anymore of this-"

"It wasn't literal! Snoke corrupted me and I'm finally free! I've killed Kylo Ren, and returned back to who I really was! We'll be happier on the light side, I promise. We'll help my mother get rid of Snoke and the dark side, and then we can be together without any war!"

"Stop it, Ren, _please_. It's not funny, you're making me feel sick."

Ben grabbed his shoulders, smiling, "I'm going to save you, I promise! I _really am_ Ben Solo. We're going to be happy here. I already spoke about it with my mother. As soon as the First Order is gone-"

"Please, Kylo, stop talking...!" He couldn't bear to listen to any more.

"I'm _not_ Kylo. Come on, we'll be treated well here."

As soon as his arms were free Hux tried to shove Ben away. "Are you mad?! I'll be a war criminal! I blew up a star system, Ren, these people want my head on a stick!"

"Stop struggling, I wanted to do this easily." Ben held him down with the force to keep him still as he tied his wrists together. "There, that wasn't so hard. Let's go see my mother and the rest of the Resistance now, alright?"

"You're a traitor to the First Order!"

"I prefer 'defector', honestly."

"You've betrayed the entire Order, Snoke, even me!"

"You've defected too." Ben pointed out.

"I was kidnapped and forced to enemy base against my will, I am a loyal officer!"

Ben chuckled. "You'll feel better after a few days, I promise."

Red-faced, Hux was furious, "How could you?! You betrayed me! You're selling me out to the Resistance! I thought you cared about me!"

" _I'm doing this because I love you,_ " Ben insisted. "Would you rather I have left you behind?" At Hux's loud cry of 'yes' he frowned. "Mom told me you would act like this. You'll come around. I'm doing what's right, Hux, for the both of us."

"If you loved me we would be back on the _Finalizer_ and not on a Resistance base! Kylo, what happened to you? Did Organa do something to you? _Skywalker?_ " Jedi could do mind tricks, right? That had to be the answer, the Kylo he knew would never betray him like this.

"I've returned to my true self of my own volition. The only person who influenced me was myself, and you."

"I don't want this!"

"You will." Ben pulled him up, checking to make sure the restraints were on securely. "Come on, Hux."

-

Struggling against Ben was futile, so he followed him reluctantly after almost having his arms dislocated when he tried to pull away. He kept himself straight as they entered the base, glaring at the Resistance members that openly stared at them. Ben sighed, and tugged his arms a bit to try and get him to loosen up. Hux frowned, feeling heartbroken. He was still hoping this was some sick joke, but deep inside he knew it wasn't.

He held onto a small hope that Kylo would be able to break free of whatever force trick his birth family had put onto him. His husband could overcome any challenge that he was faced with, this one, although difficult, wouldn't be able to bring him down.

Hux spotted Organa coming towards them. Ben smiled, "Mom!" Hux scowled. Kylo was under her spell, this was the person who was corrupting his husband, forcing him back into an identity that Kylo would have never wanted. Ben Solo was supposed to be dead, just a misconception, she was bringing back a boy that had never existed in the first place. There was always just Kylo Ren, he'd said so-

"Oh, Ben, you're finally back where you belong."

"I know, I wish I'd figured it out sooner." He nudged Hux towards someone else, Poe Dameron, Hux recognized. "Hey- stay still for a second."

Ben embraced his mother. Hux felt sick just watching it. This was wrong, Kylo would never- Poe Dameron was holding him loosely, he realized, holding up a blaster in loose hands. Quickly, he swung his arms around and nailed Poe in the face. He snatched the blaster out of his hands and went to shoot, but found himself frozen in place. Then Ben's hands were pulling the blaster away, dropping it to the ground.

"I thought we could do this together, Hux."

"You're a traitor!"

"I wanted to be happy with you."

"I'll only be with Kylo Ren! Come back! This isn't you, Ren, they've done something to your mind!"

"You're wrong. I thought you'd see- You're really nothing but an Imperial, huh? Part of the hive mind, just like all the others, Hux."

' _You're nothing like the others, Hux._ ' Kylo had told him, over and over. 

Ben released him and Hux sunk to his knees. Kylo _was_ gone, then. Kylo wouldn't give up on him so quickly, even under some spell, if he was fighting to be himself again. "Just shoot me."

"We'll put him in a cell, Ben. He may come around."

"He won't. He's too stubborn."

"Then he'll be a prisoner until he dies."

-

They treated him fairly decently, although they clearly did not want to. He was fed three times a day, given a cot for his bunk, and was allowed to use the 'fresher whenever he wanted.

Ben didn't show up for a week, probably having more heartfelt family reunions. When he finally entered Hux's cell, he look very different. His hair had been trimmed to his ears, and his outfit had been replaced with a Jedi's beige robes. Hux didn't like it at all, and kept his mouth shut.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No. Return to your senses, Ren."

Ben's smile faltered, but quickly returned. "I already have. This is who I really am."

"When will the Resistance begin interrogating me?"

Sighing, Ben approached him. Hux backed away. "They won't hurt you. You'll have to stay in here until you realize I'm right."

"I'll get comfortable, then."

Ben finally frowned. "Why can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

"You kidnapped me."

"I want us to be happy."

"Weren't we already happy?"

The look in Ben's eyes said no, and the man did not respond to him. He gave him a sad look and then left. Hux sat down on his bunk and looked down at the floor.

He'd thought Kylo was happy.

-

Ben visited every few days, which turned into once a week. As his visits got more infrequent, Hux figured he'd finally given up on changing him. It was horribly boring in the cell, and he felt depressed thinking about how happy he'd been with Kylo. They'd been happy together, and Hux had told him all about his childhood. Kylo had told him about his, though he wasn't sure now what was fact or fiction.

He wondered if his cat was being taken care of. Surely one of the lieutenants would go in to feed her and give her water, and his replacement would take her as their own, or give her to someone who wanted her. It'd been plenty long enough to replace him.

"You always worried so much about that cat." It'd been two weeks since he saw Ben, and now he was back again.

"She's my pet, of course I worry about her. I've had her for almost eight years."

"You raised her from a kitten. You worry about her like a mother."

"Why are you back? To tease me about being concerned about my cat?"

Ben shrugged. "I just wanted to see you. It seems you haven't changed your mind yet. You know, I could make you. But I won't, because I'm a good partner."

Hux scowled. "A good partner doesn't use threats. I could shoot you, but I won't, aren't I good person? That's a red flag in any relationship."

"Fine. My mother told me not to. I do love you, Hux."

"You love the idea of me- I won't be myself if I'm some Resistance sympathizer. It goes against everything I know."

"That's not true."

"Then you wouldn't want to change me! Is that the truth, that you've never loved me for who I am? I'm just the one person who's not scared of you and is a warm body to sleep next to at night!"

"Shut up!" Ben clenched his fists.

Hux leaned back against the wall. "I'm always right. Leave me be."

"You're a waste of space. Worthless to the galaxy. Your father was right, and I can see why he hated you," Ben hissed.

"Goodbye, Solo. I'll fix you one day. Ren will come back to me, he always does."

The door slammed behind Ben. It didn't lock. That was something he could exploit. He waited for a while, and then left.

-

Ben woke up and found himself in a small cell, binds on his wrists and ankles, a large collar around his neck. A gag was in his mouth, and he couldn't spit it out. There was an IV line in his arm, with a clear fluid in it. He felt groggy, and then noticed a symbol on the binds.

The First Order.

He wondered how they could have gotten to the base, and then realized something. When he'd stormed out of Hux's cell, he'd neglected to lock it. The General must have escaped and called for help, and then waited to subdue him.

As he tried to move, his cuffs beeped. Worried that perhaps it would shock him, he went back to being still. A few minutes later, the door to his cell slid open. Hux stepped in, smiling. There was a bruise underneath his eye, and a small bacta patch on his forehead. 

"Ren, you're awake!" Hux came over and took his hands. Ben tried to shove him away with the Force, but he was too out of it to access his power, or to move much. He barely had the strength to squeeze Hux's hands. "I hope you're comfortable. I made sure to lay you down so you wouldn't get sore. I even found some of your favorite pillows in my quarters."

It was comfortable. He turned his head to see he was on one of the medical beds. 

Hux tilted his head back up. "Millicent is doing very well. A few of the petty officers were taking care of her. I'm sorry you have to stay in this cell, I just can't have you killing my men to try and escape." He stroked Ben's cheek. "Snoke wanted to kill you, but I begged him not to. He told me what dosage would keep you from using your powers. I know it's a vital part of you, but I think now that we're on equal standing, we can finally fix our relationship."

The tables had turned. Instead of him trying to change Hux, Hux was trying to change him. 

"Your mother did something to you, so I'm going to figure out how to reverse it, so you can be yourself again. Kylo never would have wanted this to happen. I know he was happy when it was just us, your mother made him forget that, and I won't forgive her for it." Looking at him sadly, Hux kept talking. "I'll come visit you after my shift every day so we can figure out a solution. Kylo wouldn't want me to give up."

After giving him a kiss over the gag, Hux said to him, "I'm going to save you, Kylo, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
